Second Chances
by paramorerox813
Summary: Cammie and Zach had broken up 3 years ago.Now they are sent on a mission together along with Bex,Liz,and Macey to get rid of the rest of the Circle of Cavan.Cammie & Zach are sent under the cover of a married couple on their honeymoon. Hope you like it.
1. Old Mistakes

**Hey peoples! paramorerox813 here and this is my first fanfiction, so please try to be nice when review. But you HAVE to review. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. **

**Anyways, I really hope you like it. My best friends helped me edit it. (Check out their stories: crowfeather ftw & blooprocks44)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any characters of the Gallagher Girls series (Although I so wish I did)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Old Mistakes**

**Cammie's POV:**

Jogging down the street, I passed by a worn out bookstore. I paused and decided to enter because I have been bored lately and wanted a book to read, cautious and aware of my surroundings. Maybe it was a gut feeling that led me to do so. I don't know. Hi. I'm Cammie (short for Cameron) Morgan. I am not your average blonde hair, blue-eyed girl (Although technically, right now I have brown hair and green eyes for my disguise). I am a CIA agent who just made the biggest mistake of her career. I know that you're probably wondering "How? It's only a bookstore. How much harm can occur in a bookstore of all places?" But no, it's not about where I am; it is the plain simple fact that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Oh, he's going to FREAK! (And possibly kill me slowly and painfully)…

2 days earlier

I am currently in London, England on an operation. My boss sent me here with Bex, an amazing agent descended from two MI6 British legends; Liz, a clumsy, techno-geek with the habit of saying "oopsy daisy"; and Macey, daughter of the vice president of the United States and the prettiest girl I know. These three are my best friends in the whole world, and they were my roommates at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women in Roseville, Virginia. To the rest of the world, our school looks like a castle for rich "princesses", but the exceptional women inside are truly… exceptional. We are trained to be spies. You may assume that we live in an adventured filled life which every girl dreams about, but no. Snap out of la la land and get back to reality. Not that I don't enjoy the dangerous lifestyle, but you never know whether or not you'll meet your family or friends ever again. Every goodbye could very well be your last.

My boss, a Mr. David Johnson, is the director of the foreign control program in the CIA. We handle possible threats in other countries as well as possible internal threats by foreign people. I was part of the external division with my friends. Liz took care of any computer or technological details, such as hacking databases and providing us with bugs to plant, in the Research and Development Center. Bex and I were together on the Operations level where we did field work, while Macey was in Concealment and Disguise, which is the best place for her considering she knew how to disguise a 35 year old man into a 17 year old girl. I was on a higher level than Bex only because she also worked as a mediator with MI6, and the director refused to give someone of her job high access to CIA secrets (And yes, Bex hates him with a vigorous passion).

This is the first time all four of us have been on a mission together. Also, the director didn't give us all the necessary details of the op such as who or what we are investigating, why we are doing so, or our COVERS! We were sent onto the field with practically nothing except our destination and a vague, "When you arrive there, you shall know." Well, we've arrived "there" and we still DON'T know. God, sometimes he can be such an ass.

When we arrived in London, Liz stumbled off the plane with her famous "oopsy daisy". I seriously wonder how a CIA agent can be so uncoordinated. Macey came off it as though she owned in the world which is her usual cover outside the CIA seeing as she was the president's daughter, and Bex was just herself, a confident self-assured British 20-year old. I was nervous stepping into the unknown, but I tried to calm the nerves. We took a cab to a hotel near MI6 where we were not staying, but we just needed to reach MI6 as quick as possible.

After finally arriving there, Bex stared straight into the retinal scanner which would provide anyone in the MI6 or CIA with granted access into the building. Not only does it check the structure of your eye, but also to see whether you are living. (Spies like us aren't afraid to take someone's eyes out).

I sighed, "I am so tired of walking all day." When they all started to give me curious glances, I rephrased my statement, "Hello. I was just on the run from some fugitives in Japan. Cut me some slack." The nodded as if they understood considering Macey had been on a nationwide campaign for her father, Liz had just visited her parents down south, and Bex and I have been on various ops recently.

We entered the building and saw Bex's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, coming to greet us. I've met them before on several occasions including one op where we saved Joe Solomon (my Covert Operations teacher) from the Circle of Cavan with my mom, my aunt, and … Zach. Yes, Zach. After we fought them, Zach finished the next two years of spy school with us. It was quite odd considering he was the only guy in an all girls' school. But I never knew whether I could trust him or not because his mom was the leader of the Circle. Plus, they were all hell-bent on trying to kill me! Yay! Bonus points for Zach.

We followed Bex's parents inside without a single word to one another, down the hallway, up the stairs, and into a room at the end. Bex whispered to me, "Do you know why we're here?" I shook my head slowly taking in my surroundings.

There was one desk in the room with five chairs gathered around it. I assumed the fifth one was for Bex's mom. Mr. Baxter sat behind the desk indicating that this was his office. We all took our seats and I noted that Mrs. Baxter instead stood next to her husband. So, maybe I misjudged it.

I questioned Macey, "Is that her seat?" as soft as possible, but she just shrugged. I heard the door open and close behind me. Before I could turn around to see who it was, I heard a familiar voice I thought I'd never hear again (and hoped so too), "Hey. Sorry I'm late, everyone." Zach!

I really hoped he couldn't see me from the back, but as usual my luck stinks. He said loud and clear, "Hey, Gallagher Girl. Bex. Macey. Liz."

I slid further down my seat until Macey whisper-yelled in my ear, "Sit up straight. He's gonna know you're nervous."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and saw his signature smirk plastered on his face. No matter how nervous I may be, I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me like that. I sat up straight with my heart thudding in my chest. He had been my boyfriend three years ago when we were seniors at Gallagher Academy. I realized after a while that he was reckless and dishonest. He never told me the truth probably because he was trying to "protect" me, even though I don't need it because in case he didn't notice, I am not a five year old. This was the same argument we had years ago when he was leaving in the middle of the year for a "secret" operation that he couldn't tell me about.

_**Flashback**_

_I whisper-yelled, "Zach, just tell me the truth! Why the hell are you going? You might die, and I won't ever know!"_

"_I can't, Cammie," he softly whispered not trying to create a commotion._

"_I get it. It's 'confidential'. But you could at least tell me the hell why you were leaving without saying goodbye!" I yelled getting frustrated at his stubbornness._

"_Cammie, I didn't want you to get hurt! Can't you understand that?" my frustration rubbing off on him._

_All my pent up anger at him over the past year was letting loose in one eruption. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to storm off in that moment. "So just leaving me here to ponder whether the hell you're dead or not is the best way to go," I pointed out skeptically. "Every time _I _leave on an op, I say goodbye. But, you know what? Forget it. This conversation is pointless as it doesn't seem to be sinking into your thick skull!"_

"_No, DON'T forget it. I hate that my girlfriend doesn't trust me. I hate the fact that she doesn't trust me enough to handle myself either," he sneered._

"_Why? Why do you have to suddenly go and leave me here to deal with _your_ mom?" I pointed my finger at his chest._

_His eyes burned with anger. "Do NOT play that card on me! You think I don't know that my 'oh so loving mother'," he said with contempt, "is looking for every chance to try and kill you! You think I don't understand that! Of course I do. But no, you can't trust me either to tell me what you're thinking." I was about to interrupt him, but he continued on, "Stop. Just stop, Cammie. Forget this whole fight. Forget us. We. Are. Over." He punctuated every word with a glare._

_The shock of what just happened came crashing down on me like a boulder. I didn't know what to do. "FINE," I screamed at him figuring there was no hope left. He turned around and walked away, my sad eyes staring at his retreating figure. I ran to my favorite hiding spot crying my heart out. Hours later, I heard Liz calling to me, coaxing me out with her sweet Southern accent. I poured my heart out to my friends and cried while they tried to comfort me, but since then, I have never spoken to Zachary Goode._

_**End Flashback**_

I understood that it was probably a petty argument, but I couldn't stand the lies and torture of not knowing what was going to happen to him. I knew that both he and I regretted what happened. I still remember how we walked away from me and how before that happened, his sad, green eyes took one last glance at my heartbroken figure.

* * *

**Zach's POV:**

I arrived at MI6 as quick as possible after an operation in Mozambique. They had called me there, but the director did not explain to me why I was being sent there. Maybe it was another operation. I headed towards Mr. Baxter's office and realized that it was Bex's father whose room I was walking to. Through the glass windows I saw five women and one man, all people I knew and remembered. The man was obviously Bex's dad while one of the five women stood out to me the most: Cameron Ann Morgan.

I regretted my decision to break up with her over the past few years, but I did my best to put on a straight face and act as though nothing had occurred. I knew that her friends blamed me for what happened, but truthfully, I broke her heart because I figured that if she got over me, it would help prepare her for what would possibly have been my death.

The director sent me on an extremely dangerous operation even though I was not a full-time agent because there was a Code Red in D.C. in which every agent there was not allowed to go on any more missions. The cause of the Code Red was unknown so they had to send someone who wasn't an agent yet out onto the field. They chose me. I knew that I probably was not experienced enough for this, and I also knew that there was a great chance I wouldn't return. This operation was extremely confidential, and it tore my heart open to hurt Cammie like that. But I had to leave for her welfare.

* * *

**So, how did you like the first chapter? Was it good?**

**By the way, for those of you who have already alerted my story before and for those who want to continue reading this story, I am redoing all the chapters because of grammar errors and just a slight change in a few things. I will get rid of the later author's note. Hope you like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
- paramorerox813**


	2. Unexpected

**paramorerox813 here and this is my story.. first fanfiction so plz try 2 b nice ****J**

**hope you like this next chapter. my best friends helped me edit it.(check out their stories : crowfeather ftw & blooprocks44)**

**I'm gonna try to update at least once or twice a week at the most… HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**disclaimer : i do not own any characters of the Gallagher Girls series(altho i wish i did)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 : Unexpected**

**Cammie's POV :**

I was scared that he would bring up the unwanted "topic" later, especially now that we were going on a mission together as a MARRIED couple! Oh, did I forget to tell you that? Well, our covers are Macey as an owner of a local boutique, Liz as someone who was applying for an overseas job at Microsoft, Bex would be a tour guide because she has the perfect accent, while Zach and I were on our honeymoon implying that we were madly in love at the moment. Both Zach's and my face fell when we heard that. For some reason, I thought Bex's father was doing that on purpose(obviously not true).

We cried out in outrage simultaneously, "NO!"

"Cammie, dear, we must do this if we are to completely put an end to the Circle. You understand, right?" Mrs. Baxter stated in her firm, soothing tone.

My face was twisted in anger while Zach smoothed his face out back to his original smirk, "Cammie. It won't be a problem, will it?"

I calmed myself down enough to form a sentence though mediocre, "Not at all." I gave him my dirtiest look and moved my gaze back to the Baxters.

Controlling my anger well enough, Mr. Baxter gave us the details, "You all know your covers, right?" We nodded in consent and he continued, "Well, you understand that while you guys are in London hunting down any remaining members(where most of them are), there will be other CIA and MI6 agents looking for them in other places. The majority are placed here and you were chosen because it affects you the most and you know the most about them. You will need disguises in case they recognize you. Be careful and remember that if you need help, there is an emergency button." He flicked his gaze to Zach for the tiniest second indicating that Zach knew where it is and that he should tell them later.

After a few quick hugs and goodbyes with the Baxters, we all went down to Concealment and Disguise where Macey fixed us up. None of us looked the same after this and I figured it could take some getting used to. Each of us went our separate ways.

Our luggage, mine and Zach's at least, was waiting for us in a cab when we exited the building. We hadn't had a real conversation since the fight which would be quite awkward.

I was so tired that I fell asleep on the car ride home. I still had a vague understanding of what was happening around me. I slipped into unconsciousness while slowly and unknowingly moved my body to rest on Zach's shoulder. When the cab finally stopped at the hotel where we would be staying, I had no urge to get up off my seat and walk to my room. His shoulder was quite comfortable. Zach tried to shake me awake.

"Cammie, wake up," he whispered softly into my ear. "Gallagher Girl, come on!"

I groaned in protest and he replied, "Fine. You forced me to do this." I wondered what he was going to do. He picked me up and carried me through the doors of the marvelous building I could only take a glance of. He asked a bellhop that we passed to take the luggage to the room. He set me on a seat while he got the key from the receptionist at the front desk who was trying to flirt with him until she saw the "ring".

I felt a pang of jealousy when I saw that, but pretended to stay asleep until he came over to me and took me to the elevator. When we got in, he didn't set me down but continued carrying me all the way to the room. He placed me gently on the bed while I murmured a silent "thank you" to him. He tucked the bed sheets around me and I drifted away into a beautiful sleep.

**Zach's POV :**

When she was asleep in the chair at the front desk in plain view of the receptionist and me, I saw an emotion flicker on her face out of the corner of my eye and recognized it as jealousy. A feeling of hope passed through me as I realized she might still love me, but it slowly faded away as her jealousness did too.

When we reached the room and I put her to sleep, I heard her quiet thank you to me for having gotten her from the taxi to here. I looked at her quiet, calm, and peaceful face. I could not remember the last time she ever looked like that. The last I remembered her was crying with puffy red eyes, but she still looked beautiful to me.

"Damn," I thought to myself, "am i getting mushier and softer by the minute or what? I need to seriously spend some more man time with Grant and Jonas, although Jonas is one big ol' teddy bear by himself." I chuckled at the thought.

Cammie must have heard my laugh, because I saw her roll over to face the direction in which I was sitting. I stayed quiet after that. After making myself a sandwich, I plopped myself down on the couch and stared at the ceiling thinking about today. I had just been on an operation in Mozambique where I had to "handle" an illegal arms dealer. Then I got a call from the director telling me to head to London ASAP. I had wondered what it was about, but followed his directions nevertheless. The rest was truly a dream because after three years, I finally got to meet Cammie again. Don't ever tell her this, but I was extremely happy when I saw her. All the options of us ever occurring in the future came rushing through my mind. When Mr. Baxter gave us our covers, I said no in amazement rather than anger. I recollected myself quick enough to make a remark to Cammie. Maybe that wasn't my brightest idea, but I made up for it with the whole carrying thing. I followed Cammie's lead and fell asleep after a long time of thinking of future possibilities. It was a happy night.

* * *

**so… how did you like this next chapter? **

**PLZ REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW….. **

**- paramorerox813(btw paramore is my favorite band in this whole word and it has been for the past four years of my life.. I'm not just someone who newly started 2 like them)**


	3. What Have I Done?

**paramorerox813 back. wow i updated three times this week :D and this is my story.. first fanfiction … REVIEW PLS(nicely.. new at this)!**

**my best friends help me edit this.(check out their stories : crowfeather ftw & blooprocks44)**

**I'm gonna try to update at least once or twice a week at the most… HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**disclaimer : i do not own any characters of the Gallagher Girls series(altho i srsly wish i did!)**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N : Zach is undercover as Joseph Lancer and Cammie as Sierra Anna Lancer)**

**Chapter 3 : What Have I Done?**

**Cammie's POV :**

I woke up before Zach did which is quite shocking because I hate waking up early. I knew that the easiest and quickest way to wake him up was by rolling him off the bed. So I made a plan to wake him up and soon, put it into action.

"Zach...Wake up, Zach." I purred. When he didn't respond, I started to put effort into pushing him off the couch. As he was rolling off, I yelled some things which should not be yelled while on a mission. "Zach! Someone's attacking you! Wake up!"

Once he hit the floor, he immediately jumped up and started to punch the air around him. When he opened his eyes and realized that his fist was not connecting with any solid material, he stopped, noticing that I was standing there, staring at him, laughing my head off. He started to yell.

"What the hell, Cammie? I seriously thought we were getting attacked. THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BE JOKING ABOUT?" immediately stopped laughing and flinched at the harsh tone he was giving me.

He seemed to notice that and started apologizing. "Cammie, I'm so sorry! I…"

I interrupted him and his voice broke off, "Forget it." I walked away, but not before I heard him whisper, "I'm truly sorry."

I didn't turn around and answer that, but kept on walking, heading towards the bathroom where I turned on the shower and stepped in quickly that way it would drown out the sound of my crying. I didn't want him to know that I still had feelings for him and that he hurt me that bad. I'm spy for gods' sake. I'm supposed to show zero emotion and hide it all beneath a masked face. That is what I do for a living, but no. This random, green-eyed boy can make me forget all my training for him.

My sobs grew quieter and quieter, until I deemed the time having been enough for me to have "taken a shower". I stepped outside the room with the towel wrapped around my body. I took some clothes out of the luggage, and walked back towards the bathroom to change. Once I was done, I picked up a white, sophisticated purse and filled it with all the essentials a girl and a spy would need such as the following : lipstick, mascara, a mirror, Napotine patches, a gun hidden as lipstick, mascara that could shoot a laser out the back end if the right button is pressed, and a knife disguised as a tiny compact mirror. I was all set and I sat on the couch waiting for Zach to get ready. I put my emotions in check that way I would no longer seem like I was crying, but instead terrifyingly angry at him. He made a futile attempt to talk to me, but I paid him no attention. He gave up quickly, and by the time he was ready, my stomach was already growling for breakfast.

I seethed, "What took you so long? I'm starving." He didn't respond knowing I was angry and I was about to storm outside the hotel room leaving Zach by himself until he said two words that made me march right back to him and cuddle my head into his neck.

"Our covers."

I didn't want to go back, but I had to. We had to keep up the image of being a newly-wed couple. I walked out the door with my head on Zach's shoulder, and his hand held firmly onto mine.

We went out for a breakfast at a nearby café. I ate a blueberry waffle and a muffin, while Zach ate chocolate chip waffles drowned in maple syrup. We did not spend much time talking, considering 1. I didn't want to talk to him and 2. I was stuffing myself with food because I was that hungry. When he finished, he spent the entire time staring at me pretending like he was in love with me. It was quite unnerving to be under his constant gaze, but I did so without choking which is quite shocking knowing me and my inability to handle myself when staring into his charming, green eyes. Wait, did I just call Zachary Goode charming? Oh god, please don't tell me I'm falling in love with him. Again!

He asked me a question which I couldn't hear because I was frankly too obsessed with thinking about his eyes and responded unknowingly, "Sure."

**Zach's POV :**

I woke up in the morning feeling someone pushing me and Cammie yelling that we were being attacked. I jumped up immediately ready to defend my Gallagher Girl in any way possible. Realizing that my punches weren't doing anyone any harm whatsoever, I opened my eyes and saw Cammie silently laughing to herself. I started to yell at her for being so juvenile. I seriously thought that she was getting hurt and was trying to save her. She moved slightly back at the sound of my harsh voice.

I noticed it and instantly felt terrible for having shouted at her like that. "Cammie, I'm so sorry! I…"

She interrupted my apology, "Forget it."

I knew that she was extremely sad about what I did, so I quietly whispered "I'm truly sorry" as she walked away.

As she headed towards the bathroom and closed the door, I heard her turn the shower trying to drown out her muffled sobs. I felt like a total jerk after that. I didn't know how to apologize and even if I could, she would probably shoot me down before I could say anything(literally), so I decided it best to keep my mouth shut.

I turned on the computer in our room and sent an encrypted chat message to Grant and Jonas who were both, thankfully, online:

**zach_smartass **:hey guys. just pushed away the love of my life again!

**jonas_genius **: its all rite dude. cam will get over it. she's not one 2 hold grudges

**grant_greekgod **: jonas is rite.

**zach_smartass **: i yelled at her and then she started to cry b/c it probs reminded her of wen i broke up w/ her

**grant_greekgod **: but she doesnt kno y u broke up w/ her

**zach_smartass **: and she probs nvr will cuz she's nvr gonna talk 2 me again

**jonas_genius **: ur over thinking this

**zach_smartass **: ur the one 2 b talking about "over thinking"

**grant_greekgod **: shut up zach. don't b such a jerk 2 evry1 just cuz u can't control ur temper. suck it up and talk 2 her.

**zach_smartass **: and if she doesnt wanna talk?

**jonas_genius **: give her time 2 cool off

**zach_smartass **: thnx guys. g2g. cam's coming.

They signed off quickly. Cammie entered the room wrapped up in her towel and without sparing me a single glance, she took some clothes out of her bags, and walked back towards the bathroom.

For the next 6 minutes and 39 seconds of my life that Cammie spent putting on her clothes, makeup, and whatever nonsense, I wondered about what I should say to her after she came out. But then I realized that she'd probably be too angry to talk to me, so I just decided to go take a shower once she left the bathroom. Once she exited the bathroom again, I tried to talk to her but in vain. She sat on the couch and I went to get ready.

She almost yelled at me once I was done, "What took you so long? I'm starving." I was about to laugh at that but I sensed she was angry which was kind of obvious. She was about to open the door and leave until I reminded her of something.

"Our covers."

Those two words stopped her in her tracks, forced her to march over to me, and cuddle. I missed doing sweet things like this with Cammie, but I knew that as long as I did stupid things like what I did this morning, I would never be able to do so again. So I stayed quiet and walked out the room with her.

We went out for breakfast at a little café down the street and ordered breakfast. I doubt Cammie noticed because she doesn't believe that anybody would bother paying attention to her, the Chameleon(her ex, Josh [AKA Jimmy], disproves her mental theory), but our waiter was flirting with her. His name was Sean and it really ticked me off. I nonchalantly went off to the bathroom after Sean had just left and had a man-to-man conversation with him.

I spoke as nicely as possible, "Hello, Sean." He nodded his head. I spoke again, "If you ever go anywhere near my wife(I specifically emphasized this word) again, I will hurt you in so many ways that you wouldn't even think possible." He took in my words carefully realizing that the person he just flirted with was my wife. He also noticed that I had about four inches and thirty pounds of muscle on him which means I could take him in any fight whatsoever. He backed off. I smiled and said goodbye.

I walked back to the table. Sean came back with the food we ordered(Cammie ordered blueberry waffles and a muffin. I ordered chocolate chip waffles.), but didn't even look up at us. He stared at his shoes the whole time not wanting to get into any trouble with me.

I replied to that, "Thank you."

Cammie immediately started eating and I followed her lead. I ate the waffles and finished before she did. Once I was done, I spent the entire time staring at her and thinking about what could have been. She looked up, saw what I was looking at, and blushed. I held her gaze for a flicker of a second, but then continued eating.

I asked myself in my head, "Why do I have to be such an idiot? I do the stupidest things and push all the people I love away." I made a silent reminder to hit myself on the back of my head later. Then I realized… I just said(for all intensive purposes) that I love Cammie. Oh, what the heck. I always knew that I'd never get over her. I haven't even dated since I broke up with her(I NEVER SAID THAT!). Wow, this is awkward. I'm staring at her, thinking about her, and she's not even looking at me.

My inner "guy" wanted to tell her everything that I was thinking. My inner "girl"(and yes, I said girl because every guy has a romantic/soft side) wanted to follow my heart, but I didn't even know what the heck my heart wanted. My inner and outer "spy" told me that I must wait until later and hold in my emotions. Also, that I should stop acting like such a girl. God, I think I might be spending too much time being all romantic and junk instead of being a part of the action.

I broke the silence, "Sierra(using her cover name), honey, I was thinking that we should visit some sights in London starting with Big Ben." Translation : Cammie, we should start working on our mission today by looking for possible Circle of Cavan members near Big Ben where it is rumored they will be.

She responded quickly and briefly, "Sure." We asked Sean for the bill, I paid it with no tip to him, and left the café.

* * *

**so. is this chapter any better than the others? i bet it sucked. it was just a filler chapter so it must have REALLY sucked.**

**more reviews = more updates :D**

**sry i cudn't come up w/ more interesting chat names.. i kno they suck.**

**btw the "hit myself on the back of my head" thing came from NCIS(one of my fave shows ever)**

**- paramorerox813**


	4. Big Ben in London

**paramorerox813 back. so sorry that i didn't update sooner :(**

**and this is my story.. first fanfiction … REVIEW PLS(nicely.. new at this. plus i still think it sux)!**

**my best friends help me edit this.**

**I'm gonna try to update at least once or twice a week at the most altho i kno i haven't kept up on that promise… HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**disclaimer : i do not own any characters of the Gallagher Girls series(altho i srsly wish i do!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 : Big Ben in London**

**Cammie's POV :**

We left the café to go to Big Ben. On the way there, we acted like a couple in love. every now and then, he'd whip out his camera and stop me to take a spontaneous picture. The pictures looked beautiful mostly because I was not technically in the picture. Sierra Lancer was. Once he stopped me, I blushed and posed. He laughed. It went on like this for some time until we reached Big Ben. We took pictures outside of the beautiful sight, but really we were spying on the CoC. Zach noticed Bex in her disguise standing slightly away leading a tour around London. the group was taking pictures of Big Ben also, so we decided to join them.

Bex shifted her head towards us, but passed it off as glancing at the crowd just in case we were being watched.

Even in disguise, Bex's beauty surpassed all others, and many(most likely married) men were flirting with her trying to get her to even notice them. She nonchalantly waved them off and continued speaking in her British accent.

"So, here we are at Big Ben. It is a major tourist attraction spot, so feel free to take any pictures. It is the largest four-faced chiming clock in existence, and the third-tallest clock tower in the world. Big Ben first ticked on May 31, 1859. Any questions?"

Someone from the back of the group spoke up. All heads turned towards him. "Can people enter Big Ben 'cause I'd sure like to see how it works." People nodded their heads in consent. I, being a pavement artist, knew that asking questions like that brings attention to you.

Bex answered mysteriously, "Yes, you can… but not now. There is some organization being done in the back for a ball this Saturday which only high-end guest can attend." Zach and I had heard some people rearranging furniture and someone shouting orders, although I doubt anyone else did because they weren't being as attentive as us(one of the many jobs as a spy : keep a close eye on all your surroundings).

After the tour, we said thank you to Bex and brush-passed her our hotel info including the room, number, and computer IP address(to also give to Liz and Macey).

"Honey, can we please go to that little shop down the street?" I begged Zach. "The clothes there looked amazing! Please." I gave my biggest puppy-dog eyes and dragged him off before he could answer.

Obviously, I was talking about Macey's new place because Zach knows that I loathe shopping for clothes. The only reason I would want to go there is to work on our mission and meet Macey.

He laughed and said, "Yes," in consent and I pulled on him harder, forcing us to quicken our pace.

When we finally arrived, Macey greeted us and asked us for our names. We replied quickly and she invited us inside.

She took my hand and said, "Hello, Sierra. What a pretty name!" She said it like an old, charming lady because she was disguised like that, and yet she still looked beautiful in what she was wearing. Typical Macey to say the least. "Well, enter my lovely boutique." She picked three dresses off the racks after a few quick seconds of thought and placed them in my hand. Macey pushed me forward, and urged me, "Go. No need to be afraid. I believe these clothes will fit you quite well. The fitting room is in the back." She answered my question before I could even ask, and pointed towards the back of the boutique.

After trying on a short(a little skimpy), red dress, I stepped out of the fitting room much to the amusement of Zach. I knew Macey forced that dress on me just for a good laugh knowing I would never wear such clothes, but I immediately turned around and stalked back in. I put on the next dress, which is a turquoise gown with gold laces. I peeked out the door and saw Zach still laughing. This forced me to take a little revenge of my own. I walked out and saw Zach's jaw drop as he saw me. Truthfully, I almost giggled at the site of that.

Macey spoke one word, "Beautiful." I strutted up to Zach quickly, and as calmly as possible, took one finger, and pushed his jaw up. I decided that this would be the dress that I would wear to the party(not that I had any other choice). Macey ushered me back into the room, but not before I saw Zach's face regain its composure and original smirk. She took the other two dresses from me as I handed them to her and placed them in its original place.

Zach bought the dress, and because all men for some reason carry around a tux with them, we didn't go to get one for him. We went back to the hotel for lunch.

I made an attempt to be nice to Zach because he had been extremely charming the entire day. Ugh! There I go again calling the guy who broke my heart charming! I seriously need to gain control of my emotions. Anyways… as we ate, I was the one to perk up and start a conversation. Yes, though this may be to your surprise, ME!

"Hey… so, how do you like London so far?"

Zach, on the other hand, made no effort to continue the conversation. In fact, he seemed quite reluctant to even mumble that one word, "Good."

"Elaborate, please?" I spoke in my kindest, most charming voice.

"Really good."

I bit back a sarcastic remark that was threatening to escape, and yet it did. I never could control what I said when I was angry. "Wow! So detailed." I calmed myself in a millisecond as we were trained to do, remembering Mr. Solomon's lectures during Covert Operations. "Look. I'm making an effort here, Joseph! I'm trying to make this relationship easier."

"Fine." Again with the one-worded remark!

I gave up on it, but eventually he apologized, "I'm sorry."

I continued eating, and after awhile replied, "I'm sorry, too."

He put down his fork and wondered(out loud, may I add), "What for? You haven't done anything. I, on the other hand, have acted like a total jerk. Don't take the blame for this."

"Why not?" I retorted. "I make you angry and pissed off. I do something stupid to get you all riled up. It's my fault and I'm sorry."

"Wow," I inwardly thought to myself, "now, we're gonna get into fight over whose fault it is. Great!" in a highly sarcastic manner.

We had stood up by then, staring at each other. Our faces were almost touching and his beautiful, green eyes(something that I'm glad Macey let him keep when disguising all of us) were bearing into mine. I seriously thought that we were going to get into an all out verbal argument in front of everyone, but no. Something, or more specifically someone, changed that.

Zach shocked me by doing something totally and completely unexpected. He made peace. Normally he was the one ready for a verbal attack. "Well… we're both sorry 'cause of what we did, so how about we pay the bill and forget this ever happened?" He stuck his hand out in compromise.

My jaw almost, ALMOST!, dropped, and I was utterly confused by the change of events. I eventually returned the treaty by giving him a hug, and a peck on the cheek. Hey, I had to maintain my cover, with some added perks of course.

We sat back down. No one was looking at us, and if someone had, we just looked like a normal couple having an argument, and making up after that. We walked to the elevator in silence and us hand in hand. When we entered the lift and the doors closed, he leaned in next to me and whispered in my ear, "Bex, Macey, and Liz are all coming online for a conference on what to do next at 7:00." I understood clearly. When we reached our level, we stepped out and headed towards our room, our hands still intertwined. I felt something in my hand that I hadn't noticed before. A little piece of paper is what it felt like.

When we got into the room, I read aloud the note that apparently Macey had given to him along with the receipt for the dress. It said that Liz got us passes to the party on Saturday (we already knew that she would and could, but it was just a confirmation) and we were to go with one of the double agents in the Circle of Cavan named Isabelle Grace,

There was information on that little note also stating where we could find out more about Isabelle Grace, and that she was more of a triple agent. She worked for the CIA, and was sent undercover to the Circle. The Circle knew that she was a CIA agent, but they thought she was spying on the CIA for them. Quite confusing, I know, but in the end, she was on our side and was helping us take them down from the inside.

I thought musingly, "This is gonna be fun, toying with the Circle like that. With them not even knowing that the one person they want the most(AKA me) will be right in the same room. Can't wait." Then my thoughts shifted. "Oh god, I'm turning into Bex. I'm supposed to be the super careful one, not the carefree one who just loves to fight. Oh whatever. I'm going on a mission with my ex-boyfriend, my three best friends, and trying to take down the very organization that has tried to kill me multiple times in the past. Plus the leader of this 'organization' is my ex-boyfriend's mom who, for reasons unknown to me and everyone else in this world, hates my guts. How could she hate MY guts? Her son broke up with me! Wow. I get sidetracked easily."

**Zach's POV :**

Once Cammie read off the note, she went into deep thought. As to what she was thinking, I have no clue. She does go off topic very quickly, so it is extremely hard to figure out how her brain works.

I am really worried about what we are going to do for this mission. At this party, we are going to have pretend to be people we aren't. That doesn't scare me as much what will happen if they find out who we are. Cammie could be in serious danger. My mom won't touch me, not that I care. She can harm me all she wants as long as my Gallagher Girl is fine. This might be our toughest mission yet. The Circle knows who we are and keep tabs on us no matter if we are in disguises or not. We are entrusting our lives in someone we hardly know, Isabelle Grace.

She seemed like a nice enough person according to her file. In case you didn't know, I was looking at her file at the moment. Cammie was probably way too absorbed in her own thoughts for her to notice. Ms.(notice how I said Ms. so yes she is not married) Grace is pretty, charming, and deadly. She had once gone to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and "joined" the Circle five years ago. Now according to the more secretive file of her on the CIA database that Liz sent to me over email, she is a triple agent as said on the note. She was a great agent for the CIA and was sent undercover because of our director.

Isabelle's cover name was Annie Grace(she kept her last name because she preferred it like that) so that would be what we would refer to her. Also attached to Liz's email was a note from Bex, Macey, and Liz saying that she would also be partaking in the conference for a bit.

I turned around in the chair and told Cammie, "Hey, Cam." Her head perked up as though suddenly brought back into reality. "Isabelle's cover is Annie and she is gonna be online with us at 7. Okay?"

She responded, "Yes," silently so that only a well-trained spy could hear. Cammie continued to stare off at a wall brought back into the seclusion of her own mind. I looked at her and wondered what I could do to get her back. I didn't want to take advantage of her during any of her emotional or thoughtful times, but I wanted her to come to love me.

A smile crept across my face which, if you know me well enough, you should know doesn't happen often. An idea popped into my brain and I felt ready to jump out of the chair and scream, "Yes!" while punching my fist into the air. But I already knew that would raise many suspicions from Cammie. I can't wait to put my plan into action.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. sry about the cliffhanger. don't kill me! i don't like dying. only 13, people! **

**i hated the chapter, but i always hate what i write. nothing new. :D**

** more reviews = quicker updates.**

**again… really sorry that i couldn't update sooner. **

**anyways. gotta go now….**

**- paramorerox813**


	5. Author's Note 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Dear readers,

I know that I haven't updated this story in over a year, but I just wanted to let the people know that I am not killing this story. I was a bit worried last year until now on high school applications and now my freshman year of high school. I promise that I'll work harder to update more often. I'm really sorry. Also, I just wanted to say that I am rewriting some of the chapters because of grammar errors and also because I want to talk more about their covers. Some of the story does not make sense, so I plan on getting all the chapters done within the next two weeks.

Sorry again,

paramorerox813

P.S. I really hate to be one of those authors who give A/Ns as chapters, so this message will be gone and replaced with a new chapter after I finish the other three.


End file.
